Get the Full Story
by HazelinaAmberfire
Summary: Parallelo-fic: One Place, One Time, Two Views. You can never believe completely what Gokudera says. That's what Yamamoto is there for. 8059 of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

Of all the days for it to rain, it just had to be a day when I was walking home with the baseball idiot. _Alone_.

We were walking home together with the Tenth when the stupid cow came and pestered him. We _somehow_ managed to lose the Tenth and the stupid cow, and were just about to start searching for them when it started to rain. Because of the stupid rain, we had to abandon the search for the Tenth and find shelter instead.

It was raining so hard there was a bloody _ocean _forming, and it actually _hurt _to be hit by the goddamn raindrops. And as though it wasn't bad enough that I had to run while being _compressed_ by the sheer weight of _raindrops_, I slipped. And I fell on my ass. I tried to get up, but slipped again, and this time, I fell on my back and grazed it. What an utterly stupid day.

And the baseball idiot didn't even bother helping me up. Some friend he is. Oh, wait. I forgot. He isn't one. That explains it.

But I somehow managed to end up at his house. Don't ask me how I got there because I'm not telling. I didn't even agree to it. All I can say is that the idiot decided to help me eventually; by bringing me up to his house. Oh, that helped a _lot_.

And then he tried to make _me _use _his_ shower to wash up. There was simply no way I was going to do something like that. So I told that idiot to go to hell. And then he told me not to be stupid. That's right. _He _told _me_.

We ended up sitting on his couch, still very much _soaked_. After all that lecturing on the importance of washing up and changing out of wet clothes to prevent oneself from catching a cold, there he was sitting next to me in his utterly _drenched _uniform. What a hypocrite.

We sat there for about five minutes in glorious silence. And then (goddamn myself for this), I just had to go and be the first one to break the silence. With a _sneeze_. A sneeze that proved to the idiot that he was right. I was coming down with the cold. Then again, everyone sneezes from time to time. It could have been a coincidence that I sneezed right after refusing to dry off. Once. Or twice.

Eventually, I decided to go and take a quick shower. I still didn't want to use the idiot's shower to wash up, but I needed to get away from the baseball idiot. He was giving me that 'I hate to tell you I told you so, but I told you so' look, and I wanted to slap it off his face, but by now I was shivering too hard to do so.

His house was just so bloody cold. It felt like fucking _Antarctica_ in a _blizzard storm_. I kept telling the idiot to turn off the air-con, but he refused to do it. How he could stand the freezing temperature is beyond me.

I showered up and wore back my wet pants. Sure that idiot offered me some of his clothes, but there was no fucking way I was going to let something that belonged to him so much as _brush_ against me. Perhaps believing that stupidity can be passed on by the sharing of clothes is a sign of paranoia, but I'm not taking any chances. So I decided to wear back my own uniform. But my shirt was too muddy and torn up to wear back immediately, so I thought I'd give it a little scrub and leave it to dry before wearing it back on.

As I was doing just that, I heard an explosion from outside. That's right. An _explosion_. I thought I was hearing things too, but it was too loud to be a hallucination. That idiot must have set off one of my self-igniting bombs. I always told him not to touch my stuff, but _no_, he just _had_ to go and touch my stuff, and my _dynamites _of all things.

I stormed out of the bathroom with every intention of killing the idiot for touching my belongings if he wasn't already dead. And what do you know. He wasn't dead. He was nowhere even _close_ to dead. He was barely even scathed. How that could have happened appals me still. Perhaps miracles really do happen. Or maybe stupidity increases one's immunity to any form of damage. Who knows.

Anyway, I was about to start screaming at him when I saw that idiot staring at me… in the most _disturbing_ way. I yelled at him to stop staring, but that only made him stare harder. To be quite honest, he was scaring the shit out of me. And then he got up and walked towards me in this… predator-like manner.

I stepped away from him and slowly backed away…right back into the bathroom. Now, I know common sense would have told me to make a dash for the exit instead of trapping myself in the goddamn toilet. But, apparently, spending too much time at the idiot's house had such adverse effects on my brain that common sense no longer seemed quite as common anymore.

And to make things worse, I tripped. Fuck.

Seriously, what was up with me? I still can't believe I actually tripped. I mean, there was absolutely _nothing_ to trip over. And for me to trip over absolutely _nothing_ is just so fucking retarded.

So there I was, just lying down and cursing myself for humiliating me into the next century. I closed my eyes and hoped for the floor to swallow me whole or for lightning to strike me dead. Of course, none of that happened, which sucked because I could still feel the idiot staring at me like _I_ was the idiot. It was so fucking embarrassing. But wait. It gets better.

I could hear the idiot coming closer… and closer… And there I was, wondering what the hell he was trying to do… And what do you know. He kissed me.

You heard right. He fucking _kissed_ me.

I couldn't, no, _can't _believe he did something so fucking retarded. I wanted to kick him and shove a couple of bombs up his sorry ass, but at that moment I was just too shocked to even push him off me. If I had been half as mobile as I am now the idiot would have been blown up in pieces. But I wasn't. So the idiot gets to live.

When I finally recovered from the shock, I managed to gather enough strength to punch that baseball moron off me. It pisses me off that he could still smile like an idiot after doing what he just did. But then again, he's an idiot, so what else could I expect from him? It still pisses me off though.

Anyway, I pushed him away and got my bag and was about to leave the house when, congratulations and all heartfelt warmth to me, I remembered that my shirt was still soaking in the idiot's basin. And there was no way I was going back to take it. Not when I would make a total fool out of myself by letting the idiot know that I had actually _forgotten_ my shirt. So I ran home shirtless and under the rain.

Honestly, I don't think I can recall a worse day in my life. It was embarrassing, stupid and downright retarded. I never want to experience something like that again. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was pretty cool in the afternoon thanks to the rain, which really is a relief. Okay, so we got all wet, but hey, a little rain never killed anyone.

Oh, when I said 'we', I was actually referring to Gokudera and myself. It started out as the three of us: me, Tsuna and Gokudera. Then Lambo came along, and it became a party of four. But Gokudera threw a couple of toy bombs and sent Lambo and Tsuna flying off somewhere so it was just the two of us. We were going to search for them, but the rain was a little too heavy for us to see anything clearly in so we decided to find shelter first.

I spotted the void deck of the apartment next to mine and was about to signal to Gokudera to run towards it, but when I turned around, I saw him lying on the floor.

I ran to him to help him up, but he said he didn't need my help. And when I tried to pull him up by his arm, he threatened to 'stick a bomb up [my] ass', so I couldn't really help him. And anyway, if he could still make threats like that, I guessed he was all right. But when he got up and ran ahead of me, I saw a huge tear in the back of his shirt and a pretty deep cut on his left shoulder blade.

There was no way I was going to let him walk home alone in this kind of weather with such a serious injury. But then again, there was no way he was going to let me stop him from walking home alone in this kind of weather _even_ with such a serious injury. I guess I didn't have much of a choice. There was only one way to work this out. And that was to carry him back to my place.

Carrying him into the house was tough, but getting him to shower up was even more of a challenge. I tried telling him that he'd catch a cold if he kept his wet clothes on, and that the dirt would aggravate his wound, but he just wouldn't have any of it. He was being quite obstinate as always, so I told him that it would be stupid not to at least change out of his clothes. Then I think he got offended because he refused to talk to me after that. I still don't get it. I mean, it's not like I called him stupid or anything. All I said was that not changing out of his clothes would be a stupid _thing_ to do. So why'd he get offended?

Anyway, I figured that if I went to take a shower, he'd probably take the opportunity to run home in the rain. That would make all the effort put in to bring him to my place to dry off redundant. So I sat next to him on the couch just to make sure he didn't try to run off. But then I remembered that he refused to dry off anyway, so keeping him from running back under the rain didn't really make that much of a difference either. He'd probably still catch a cold.

In fact, I think he already did. He started to sneeze, and he sneezed for about a good half an hour or so. I hate telling him I told him so. So I just pretended I never did.

Well, at least one good thing came out of it; he finally agreed to wash up and change out of his wet uniform. Then again, I don't think it helped that he dried off only after he'd caught a cold. So maybe it wasn't _that_ good a thing. But it's always good to be optimistic.

The poor guy was shivering all over and his face was so pale. Although he refused to admit it, it was quite obvious that he was falling very, _very_ sick. I mean, he told me to turn off the air-con when I didn't even have one to begin with. Plus, the heater was turned on to the max. If he was still trembling like that, the only explanation for it was that he was running a fever.

I got some clothes out for him to change into, but for some strange reason, he didn't want them. No matter how I insisted that he took the clean set of clothes, he simply refused. Obstinate as always. But I guess he's kind of cute that way.

Then I suddenly remembered that our bags got drenched in the rain, so I got out my worksheets and placed them on the table to dry. I tried grabbing all the stuff from Gokudera's bag to dry them off as well, but I accidentally dropped one of his toy dynamites and it just went off on its own. I was contemplating whether or not to pick the toy dynamite up and throw it away before Gokudera saw it, but before I could actually do anything to it, Gokudera came out of the washroom sounding all flustered and annoyed. He must have known one of his toy bombs went off. I wonder how he found out…

But what surprised me more was that the toy bomb actually burnt my arm when I tried to protect myself out of reflex, and it grazed my entire left leg. For a toy, the pain it inflicted seemed pretty real. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was real dynamite meant to really hurt someone. But I know better. I mean, Gokudera would never carry around real weapons to kill.

Anyhow, I turned to face him to apologize for setting off his toy bomb when I noticed how pale his face was. Apart from the slight shade of pink on his cheeks, it was completely drained of colour. He looked so dangerously pale I couldn't stop staring at his face. I got pretty concerned for him so I got up and walked towards him to touch his forehead to check how high his temperature had risen, but he kept backing away from me.

I've never seen anyone so against someone else touching their forehead. I mean, for someone who looked like he was about to collapse any second, he moved real fast. But he eventually backed himself into the bathroom, which is strange. I'd have thought he would have made a dash for the exit.

And then he collapsed.

Or, at least, I'm guessing he collapsed. It looked more like he tripped, but there was nothing around him that he could have tripped over. And it just wasn't like him to trip. So he must have collapsed.

Besides, he just lay down there with his eyes closed. He didn't even move. I mean, if he tripped, he'd have picked himself up and all. So I kinda panicked for awhile, but then I remembered that in the movies, when someone was unconscious, those around him would do this thing with the mouth. I think it was called CRP or something. They only seem to do it when someone just drowned, but this was kind of an emergency too and I kind of freaked out as well so I just did it.

I went closer to him to check and see if he was really out cold before I did it though. I wouldn't want to be doing it when he's fully conscious because then he would probably think that I was trying to kiss him or something. It's quite a common misunderstanding in the movies.

He pretty much remained motionless even after I knelt down in front of him, so I briefly recalled how it looked like it was done in the movies and just bent over and did it.

I don't think it worked that well though. He didn't move even after I did this CRP thing for a couple of minutes. So I just kept doing it.

But after awhile he punched me, and I knew it had worked. I was kinda happy about it. It was my first time doing this life-saving thing and it actually went pretty well.

In fact, he was healthy enough to help himself up, grab his bag and run towards the door. Although, I think he might have forgotten all about his shirt because he just walked out of the door without it. Or maybe he just didn't want it since it was all messy and torn up. Knowing him, that was probably it. There was no way he could have forgotten something that important. Although, he could have just asked me to lend him one and I would have gladly done it. He can be so strange sometimes.

I don't think I will ever come to completely understand him. But at least I got to spend some time getting to know him better. I guess that's enough reason to hope that there will be other days like today. It was totally awesome.


End file.
